El Verano Es
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: El Verano tiene muchos significados para las personas. Pero para Hyuga Hanabi, el verano tiene un significado de lo más peculiar. [NaruHina] [Hanabi Pov] [Para el reto: "¡Llegó el verano!" del Grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina]


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía._

 _._

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "¡Llegó el verano!" del GRUPO MUNDO NARUHINA FANFICTION**_

 _._

 _Universo Alterno_

 _._

 _._

 _ **El Verano Es…**_

 _ **1718 PALABRAS**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **HANABI´S POV**_

 _Suspiré por quinta vez en lo que va del día. Era tan aburrido despertar tan temprano durante las vacaciones de verano. Morías de calor y de aburrimiento._

 _Miré mi reloj, eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana._

 _Genial._

 _Llevaba despierta casi tres horas sin nada más que hacer que darme vueltas en la cama. ¡Ni siquiera tenía el celular para revisar las redes sociales!_

 _Mala la hora que Padre me descubrió viendo Runjou Jomantica*, Padre quedó traumado y yo castigada._

 _¡Por dios! ¡Qué aburrimiento! ¡Ni Neji-Nii-San estaba despierto para molestarlo!_

 _Volví a suspirar. Odiaba el aburrimiento._

 _Me seguí moviendo en mi cama, hasta que oí un ruido debajo de mi cama. Me asomé y vi el celular de Hinata-Nee-Sama, ahora que recuerdo ayer lo buscaba como loca._

 _Por lo que vi alguien le había mandado un mensaje._

 _Uzumaki Naruto. Su novio._

 _Bueno, ya que estaba en mi cuarto, creo que podría dar un pequeño vistazo._

 _La invitaba a una fiesta en la piscina en la casa de los Uchiha._

 _O debería decir, NOS invitaron a ir. Escribí un mensaje rápido aceptando e invitándome de paso._

 _Tenía una idea maravillosa para matar el tiempo._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

-¡Hinata-Nee-Sama, apresúrate! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- _trataba de apurarla. Cuando por fin todos se habían levantado, había corrido a avisarle a Hinata de nuestros nuevos planes._

 _Lo único que no estaba saliendo como había planeado era que Nee-Sama estaba tardando más de lo normal escogiendo un bikini._

 _La había visto tirar un montón al suelo…me preguntó dónde consiguió tantos._

 _Suspiré. Seguro las pervertidas de Sakura-san e Ino-san la animaron a comprarlos._

 _-_ H-Hanabi, lo siento, p-pero…¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar uno? _-me preguntó. Yo solo asentí y me adentré al montón de ropa acumulado tomé un bikini negro algo recatado que seguro le encantaría._

 _Se lo mostré y ella asintió aceptándolo, lo metió a en su maleta. Me indicó que iría al baño a buscar unas cosas así que me acosté bocarriba en su cama. Amaba la cama de Nee-Sama, olía a ella y era muy agradable._

 _Achine los ojos y noté una bola blanca al costado de la cama, así que aproveché que Hinata-Nee-Sama estaba en el baño arreglando su maletín y me acerqué a desenrrollarlo._

 _¡Oh por Kami! No sabía que Nee-Sama tenía este tipo de cosas. Creo que me sonrojé un poco al verlo. Era muy vergonzoso, jamás imagine que le gustaran estas cosas…pero me habían dado una idea más para mi plan de ese día._

 _Reí internamente y a escondidas lo puse al fondo de la maleta. Le grité que iría a buscar mi propio bikini y salí de su habitación._

 _Solo faltaba que llegaran a recogernos y todo empezaría._

 _Uzumaki Naruto debía empezar temblar ante mi nombre._

 _Hoy él sería mi juguete._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _¡Por fin! ¡Habían llegado donde los Uchiha! Cuando Naruto nos recogió, había tenido que presenciar a mi Nee-Sama y a él en su burbujita de amor meloso durante todo el trayecto._

 _No lo negaré. Amaba verlos como pareja, había visto a mi Nee-Sama tanto tiempo enamorada de ese tonto que no podía evitar sentir ternura al verlos._

 _Lo único malo de todo es que a veces se ponían, cómo decirlo, "demasiado entusiastas" a la hora de demostrar afecto y era realmente incómodo. En serio, alguien necesitaba decirle a ese rubio lo que significaba tener las manos quietas._

 _Bueno, hoy aprovecharía para enseñarle un poco de modales y hacerlo sufrir un poco._

 _Cuando llegamos al patio, vi que toda la clase de Hinata estaba allí, excepto por Konohamaru y su grupo, era la más pequeña allí. Bueno, eso no afectaba en nada a mis planes._

 _-_ Hanabi-chan, ¿vamos a cambiarnos?- _me preguntó Nee-Sama. Asentí._

 _Cuando llegamos al vestidor, nos encontramos con Ino-San y Sakura-San poniéndose sus bikinis. Me parecían algo extravagantes pero nada comparado a la sorpresa que tenía para Naruto._

 _Escuche un gritó y cuando me di vuelta encontré a Nee-sama rebuscando su maleta desesperada._

 _Reí ligeramente cuando Ino-San sacó la "sorpresa" de la maleta con una sonrisa picará. Se la mostró a Sakura-San la cual se sonrojó al verlo, pero igual le decía palabras tranquilizadoras a Hinata-Nee-Sama que estaba muy ruborizada. Creó que ya descubrí quienes fueron las que le hicieron comprar ese objeto a Nee-Sama._

 _-_ Hanabi-chan, ¿t-tú p-pusiste e-esto a-aquí?- _me preguntó. Me negué, por supuesto, si decía algo todo mi plan no funcionaría. Además, Nee-Sama no desconfiaría de mí, nunca lo hacía._

 _La vi suspirar preocupada y sonrojada. Se acercó a Ino-san y Sakura-san y les dijo algo que no entendí, lo único que sé es que ambas negaron y se señalaron a sí mismas. Parecía que ese gesto alteró más a Nee-Sama porque empezó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se ponía cada vez más roja._

-¡¿Chicas; está todo bien´ttebayo?!- _escuchamos gritar a Naruto desde afuera. Parecía que su gritó no ayudo en nada porque Nee-Sama estaba a punto de hiperventilar._

 _Suspiré. La broma era para Uzumaki no para Nee-Sama; así que me acerqué a ella y traté de tranquilizarla._

 _Le hablé sobre el orgullo Hyuga y de cómo afrontar los problemas con la cabeza en alto; además de un montón de palabrerías que Neji-Nii-San siempre usa para inspirar._

 _Parecía que había funcionado porque, a pesar de que se notaba la duda en su rostro, tomó el objeto de las manos de Ino-san y se metió a un vestidor. Después de unos minutos, salió de este menos decidida que cuando entró._

 _Cuando la vi, no pude evitar sonrojarme._

 _Creo que hasta para mí, esa broma era demasiado._

 _Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _Las demás, junto conmigo, terminamos de vestirnos para poder salir._

 _Primero salió Ino-San con un bikini morado oscuro con bolanes que se amarraba al cuello. Después, salió Sakura-san con un traje de baño esmeralda recto con un poco de relleno en los pechos. El mío era un taje de baño simple de color naranja con rayas._

 _Todos los chicos dieron comentarios buenos sobre los trajes pero se preguntaban dónde estaba Nee-Sama. Ella sólo se asomaba sonrojada desde la puerta. Qué bueno que Temari-San apareció para sacarla._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio._

 _En silencio y muy pero muy sonrojados._

 _Delante de todos estaba Nee-Sama vistiendo un pequeño bikini blanco que apenas podía cubrir sus pechos; además que tampoco hacía mucho cubriéndole la parte baja. Conociendo a Nee-Sama, debía estar muy nerviosa y avergonzada. Me sentí un poco culpable, quizás me había pasado un poco. Nee-Sama debía estar pasándolo mal._

 _Voltee para ver que tal iba mi plan y parecía que había salido bien…demasiado bien._

 _La mayoría de chicos miraban para otro lado, seguramente para evitar peleas con sus novias; las chicas miraban con envidia a Nee-Sama; sonreí internamente, por extraño que parezca, me llenaba de orgullo que sintieran celos de Nee-Sama por esos motivos pero yo era así: Algo extraña._

 _Ah; pero la cereza del pastel fue la cara de Naruto. Por Kami-Sama, no puedo ni describir su rostro. Era una mezcla de vergüenza, deseo, molestia, alegría, emoción e ira._

 _También, se puso a reír de la nada, miró a todos lados y le preguntó algo a Sasuke-San, para después negar fuertemente y por último, empezó a golpearse él mismo el rostro._

 _Traté de no reírme lo mejor que pude. Esa era justo la reacción que esperaba que tuviera Naruto._

 _Esto era de lo más divertido._

 _Después, empezó a gritar a todos los que le rodeaban para que dejarán de ver a Nee-sama; además lo vi correr, casi tropezándose, para coger una toalla para cubrir a Hinata-Nee-Sama y de pasó golpear a uno que otro mirón que no le había hecho caso a su advertencia._

 _Realmente era sorprendente como podía patear a una persona mientras corría de esa manera. Con razón, Hinata-Nee-Sama lo admiraba tanto._

 _Cuando llegó junto a ella, la cubrió y le susurró algo al oído. Debió ser algo bueno porque a Nee-Sama se le iluminaron los ojos y se le quedó viendo embobada._

 _Suspiré. Eran demasiado lindos juntos. Parecía que mi broma había sido buena después de todo._

 _O al menos eso pensé por unos…30 segundos._

 _Fruncí mi seño al ver que Naruto ponía cara de pervertido, le susurraba otra cosa al oído de Nee-sama y la arrastraba hacia dentro de la casa._

 _Bueno, al menos había sido divertido hasta que Ero-Naruto apareció._

 _Pero las vacaciones de verano recién empezaban, ya tendría tiempo para enseñarle modales._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Para algunos el verano es el sol, la playa, la arena y los amigos…pero también…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La siguiente vez tenía que probar la broma de la prueba de embarazo. Un susto para Naruto sería el castigo perfecto por todos esos ruidos que escuchaba en algunas noches del cuarto de Nee-Sama y que no me dejaban dormir._

 _O quizás llamarle haciéndome pasar por Otou-Sama y reclamarle algo._

 _Lo lamentaba por Nee-Sama pero sin ella no podría hacerle este tipo de bromas a Naruto._

 _De sólo imaginar su rostro, me daban ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo._

 _¡Este verano sería inolvidable!_

.

 _ **El Verano Es ¡Molestar a Naruto!**_

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Bueno como en los animes, para evitar represalias del Copyright, cambian los nombres…pues ya saben a qué le hace referencia. XD

*El bikini especifico de Hinata se los dejó a su imaginación…aunque por lo que escribí ya deberían darse una idea XDDDD

 **Notas:**

¡Así termina este reto! ¿A qué Hanabi no es una troll? ¡Yo la amó! Cómo no amar esta pequeña loquilla XDD Pero también amo hacer comedia así que cuando propusieron el reto esto fue en lo primero que pensé. Pobre Narutín, lo que le hace pasar esa chiquita XDD

Perdonen si repito muchas veces los nombres y eso…es que noté que en japonés, mayormente se usan los nombres en vez de pronombres. Por favor, si me equivoco, siéntanse libres de corregirme.

Gracias por leerlo ;) Me hacen muy feliz y, por cierto, no se olviden de comentar. ;) Amo leer sus comentarios (hasta los tomatazos que me mandan)

PD: Espero que este bien para el reto…la verdad no quiero ser descalificada. ;(

Así que no se olviden y nos vemos en la próxima.

MATTA NEE!


End file.
